1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for removing carbonaceous deposits on surfaces of catalysts and plant parts by treating the deposits with a superheated stream of steam admixed at least temporarily with an oxygenous gas.
2. Description of Related Art
EP-A-1 241 154 discloses a process for regenerating a zeolite catalyst, wherein a stream of steam admixed at least temporarily with an oxygenous gas or gas mixture is passed through the reactor. Temperature and oxygen content of the stream of steam are adjusted such that the ignition temperature of the coke deposits is attained, i.e. the catalyst is regenerated with superheated steam which at least temporarily comprises an oxygenous gas.